


Purgatory Prep

by Honey_Bunches9



Series: Purgatory Prep [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball Player Nicole Haught, F/F, Other, Private School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Bunches9/pseuds/Honey_Bunches9
Summary: Purgatory Prep was a Private school located in the middle of the Ghost River Triangle. The outside entrances were adorned with Grecian columns, ivory brick walls and the proud crest of the school. It is Nicole Haught’s first day at the school, she had just transferred from a public school back east. Trouble from her last school had caused her parents to move them here to Purgatory. They decided on a private school in hopes it would give their daughter some discipline.





	1. New Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this is my first piece ever, so please be gentle. I hope to update as often as I can and hopefully write longer chapters! I plan for this piece to have multiple chapters. Let me know what you think in the comments below, suggestions are welcome! I do not own any of the characters.

Purgatory Prep was a Private school located in the middle of the Ghost River Triangle. The outside entrances were adorned with Grecian columns, ivory brick walls and the proud crest of the school. It is Nicole Haught’s first day at the school, she had just transferred from a public school back east. Trouble from her last school had caused her parents to move them here to Purgatory. They decided on a private school in hopes it would give their daughter some discipline. Nicole has only been here for a week and has barely unpacked her boxes at her parent’s house before being shuffled off to the dormitories of Purgatory Prep. But here she is, standing in-front of the daunting ornate doors of Purgatory Prep on her first day of her Senior year. Nicole scratches at her collar, it feels like its closing off her breathing, she loosens her tie slightly and takes a deep breath grabbing hold of the bronze door handles.  
Her morning is a blur of awkward ice breaker games, uptight privileged student introductions and almost setting the lab on fire in her Biology class. Not as bad as her first day of grade ten when she got suspended for punching a group of guys who made rude comments towards her. She was grounded until winter break and was given coal in her stocking that year.  
By lunch she had way more homework than what was legal and slumped down in the cafeteria already spent from the day. She sat at her bench, with a mixture of mac n cheese chili dripping from her fork. From the opposite end of the cafeteria she sees a short brunette nibbling at a large chocolate chip cookie and talking to a group of other students. Time slows, and Nicole drops her fork into her food not noticing the mess it made on her tie. She followed the curve of her face and until she saw the smile on the girl’s face.  
Nicole’s elbow found its way into her food concoction, but Nicole’s mind was a little preoccupied. The brunette’s gaze finally went to Nicole and she smiled at the red head. Nicole felt a little light headed but returned a goofy dimpled smile, totally enamored with the brunette’s bubbly green eyes. This moment was quickly interrupted however by shouts coming from the swinging doors to the cafeteria. The green eyes Nicole was drooling over suddenly shifted their focus to the commotion happening in the cafeteria. Another senior Nicole recognized from her biology class, came in fists flaring, her tie completely undone and a strong serious boy holding her back in a bear hug around her stomach.  
“Champ you pull that shit again, and I’ll rearrange ass to fit into your mouth” The girl yelled. The boy who was half holding her and half carrying her plopped her on the bench beside Nicole and her turned her around to face away from the doors.  
The brunette Nicole was staring at earlier had an annoyed look on her face as she approached the table determined. Nicole suddenly found herself making mountains in her food, too shy to look up as the brunette stood next to the rambunctious senior.  
“Wynonna, I thought you said no more fighting for your last year at school” the brunette looks at the other girl unimpressed and crossing her arms in front of her. The other girl huffs and rolls her eyes placing her feet on the table, the boy with her sighs and whispers “oh boy”  
“Well baby girl if I knew your ex was going to be a pain in my beave I would’ve stayed quiet this morning. God, I have no clue what you saw in him Waverly, Champ is a grade A douche bag”  
Nicole smiles hear the girls name Waverly –  
“Well I’m not dating him anymore, and I agree he’s an ass. But please keep your cool, this year is a new start for me. Don’t ruin it for me by going all Wynonna on me. I’ll have to start telling people you’re adopted”.  
Waverly gives her sister a stern look, but Wynonna rolls her eyes and turns her attention to the boy who was holding her back earlier, named Xavier. Nicole remembers he introduced himself earlier in their math class as they were seated next to each other. Waverly lets out a sigh and heads back to her table passing behind Nicole on her way back. Nicole couldn’t breath as she felt the brunette pass her. But suddenly she heard a terrible noise like someone had fell to the floor.  
A terrible thought enters Nicole’s mind, she completely turns pale and turns to see Waverly sprawled over the floor attempting to get up next to her. Wynonna and several other students gather around the fallen student. Nicole notices her bag by Waverly’s feet, she must have left it out blocking her way. Panic reaches Nicole as she tries to figure out what to do- this is not how she wanted her first meeting with the cutest girl in Purgatory Prep to go.


	2. Formal Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole finally talks to Waverly and prepares for her basketball try-out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out I procrastinate my school work by writing this fic. Thank you for continuing to read this I hope you like it and I hope you enjoy some basketball Nicole Haught ;)

Nicole can honestly say that she has never run as quickly as she did in that moment. She did not want to face the inevitable awkwardness and she did not want to make it worse like she knew she would. Rounding the outer limits of the school grounds Nicole found herself by a great oak tree. She leaned against it and let herself fall to the ground on the soft grass trying to catch her breath. Thoughts of Waverly were passing quickly through her mind, Waverly’s eyes, her smile, that voice, Nicole was unable to slow her heart beat. “Oh my god-breathe Haught it’s just a girl, a very very cute girl! ” Nicole dumbly looked out to the empty field filled with thoughts of the brunette. She was only moved away from her thoughts from hearing the bell ring announcing the end of lunch. She lets out a groan, it’s time for her history class…Nicole’s worse subject.

 

The history class room was filled wall to wall, floor to ceiling with posters and maps of important places, people and events throughout history. Nicole was staring at a map of North America, when she suddenly heard the voice of an angel, her eyes met with Waverly and dumbly Nicole smiled at the girl not realizing her approach to the empty desk next to her.   
“Is this seat taken?” Waverly gave her the brightest of smiles and Nicole forgetting what words are sputtered out “n-no, all yours” breathlessly. The brunette pulled the chair back gently and settled into her chair placing her books on her desk.   
Waverly turns back to the red head.  
“I’m Waverly, by the way Waverly Earp” she held out her hand and Nicole took it briskly shaking it unnecessarily quickly. “Nicole Haught” the red head let her dimples through and could swear she saw Waverly blush slightly. As she looked higher, she saw a red mark across her forehead and looked guilty as she reached out her hand to the girl’s forehead. She stops herself from touching it but asks “does it hurt?”, Waverly fits a loose hair behind her ear Nicole finds it hard to breath. “No, I’m just so darn clumsy I should have seen that bag. I tripped over a lose backpack earlier” Nicole looks away ashamed. “ I-I know I’m sorry to say that was my bag you tripped over.” Nicole actively avoids Waverly’s eyes. “I didn’t mean for it to trip you I just forgot where I put it, and the first day of school jitters and all”. Who was she, Nicole never acted like this at her other school. 

“I knew you looked familiar, I remember you sitting next to my sister” , Nicole looks up “guilty as charged I’m sorry I ran off …I just didn’t want to, you know I’m in a new school and ” before Nicole could explain herself further Waverly cuts in saying “it’s not a big deal, I know how it feels to be out of place” Nicole looks up to see Waverly’s reassuring expression. “Take this class for example, I’m only a junior but they put me in the senior class… History is my favourite class! How about you do you like history?” Waverly looked at her passionately and Nicole completely forgot that she was asked a question, she was lost in those green eyes. She realizes she is staring and remembers the question: “oh history, uhm to be honest not really, I’ve always struggled with it”. At first Waverly looked at her slightly disappointed than suddenly a thought brightened her face into a smile. “I would love to tutor you, if you ever need the help! I think I can show you history isn’t so bad.” Nicole smiled, this sent goosebumps to Waverly “I would love that thank you!”. The class starts and the two fall silent but can’t help smiling at each other, maybe Waverly was right history wasn’t so bad.  
For the rest of the class Nicole and Waverly didn’t have much time to talk, but shared smiles and glances through the teacher’s lecture. Once the bell went off the two girls slowly put away their books, as Waverly got up from her desk she turned to Nicole.  
“So since I’m going to be your tutor and all would you maybe want to be my partner for the presentation?”  
Nicole beamed at her   
“Yes yes of course! We can start brainstorming over the weekend, maybe at the café by the school?” Nicole lowered her head and scratched the back of her neck waiting for the brunette’s answer. “Yeah that sounds like a good idea, here is my number so you can send me the details” Waverly tore off a piece of her notebook paper and quickly wrote out her number handing it to a stunned Nicole. Waverly nodded “see you around…Nicole” and she made her way out of the classroom. As Waverly reached the door she turned again to Nicole and gave her the best smile and wave she could muster, hoping the red head couldn’t hear her heart pounding out of her chest, and see the line of crimson around her cheeks. Nicole was almost late to her next class, only the warning bell had peeled her away from her goopy love trance. 

 

The week dragged on with more homework and assignments piling around Nicole. By Friday the red head couldn’t keep her excitement, it was finally the day for basketball tryouts. Basketball has always been her saving grace and she did very well, leading her old high school to the national championships last year. Despite being the school troublemaker, basketball was the only thing she couldn’t lose and tried to keep her shenanigans for after basketball season. Nicole had heard Purgatory Prep had a decent team and has looked forward to these tryouts since moving. Nicole made sure the night before that she had all of her things with her for the tryout, she placed it nicely beside her dorm bed. For the first time in awhile she went to bed before 10:30. She had a big breakfast, and actual went to the school an extra hour early to get in some practice before her first class.  
She ran suicides as her warm-up, then moved onto dribbling exercises across the court. She finished up her little practice with lay-up drills and free-throws. By the end, Nicole was lying on the floor dripping in her hard work. She quickly headed into the change room to shower and ready herself for her first class. The red head seemed to have missed that a small gobsmack brunette was watching her through the small window of the gymnasium door.

 

Waverly and Champ when they were dating always met in the morning in the library. Champ usually slept on her shoulder as she read through history book after history book, but it became habit. So much so that after they broke up Champ would usually go to the library seeking her out. Getting tired of trying to avoid her ex, Waverly had taken to studying on the bleachers in the gym no one in their right mind uses it this early in the morning. That is except Nicole Haught who was sinking shot after shot. Waverly on the other side of the door couldn’t help herself but watch the red head run and jump towards the basket with such grace and skill. She slowly looked over the muscles in Nicole’s arms as she dribbled the ball to the net. She smiled at the way Nicole’s hair gently moved across her face when doing a lay-up. Waverly forgot about the homework she was going to finish before class and just watched Nicole practise. When Nicole made a particular lay-up her practice shirt slightly lifted revealing abs. Waverly’s heart began to race like how it did earlier in the week. Waverly nearly dropped her pile of books as Nicole wiped away her sweat with the bottom of her shirt displaying even more of her abs. There was a very audible gay gasp from the brunette. Waverly swallowed hard and quickly ran off to find her sister- she needed to get her mind away from the attractive red headed basketball player.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will show Nicole's triumphs and struggles during her try-out. Waverly and Nicole's "group meeting" at the cafe and much more.


	3. Extra Curricular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole has her basketball try-out and meets a new friend. Waverly has her cheerleading try-out at the same time... this can only turn out well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoy the new chapter...I focused mostly on the try-out but I promise the next chapter will have more of Nicole and Waverly's meet up at the coffee house!

Waverly barely talked through lunch, distracted with the way her soup dropped from her spoon. Her friend Chrissy could tell something was up. “Hey Earp, you ok? You’ve been out of it all morning”. Waverly suddenly realized she was thinking about the red head on the basketball court – those abs – Waverly blinked towards her friend. “Sorry Bio is really kicking my ass this year” she looked at her friends and gave a smile, this seemed sufficient for Chrissy as she moved on to talk about the cheerleader tryouts happening at the end of the day. Before she could attempt to focus on cheerleading Waverly catches a glimpse of crimson locks sitting down at the far tables, she tries to push images of Nicole playing basketball out of her mind. Waverly with all the courage she has stands up, Chrissy and the rest of her friends look at her oddly but brush it off as the brunette makes her way across the cafeteria to Nicole. 

Before she could even pass the food line, Wynonna catches Waverly by her arm, bringing her into an embarrassing embrace. “baby girl where’ve you been?? I didn’t see you at the pit this morning”, Waverly broke the hug and looked away from her sister embarrassed. “oh um you know the usual studying”. Wynonna snorts “right goodie two shoes gotta out shine her older sister eh” she locks Waverly with her arm around her neck and gives her a soft nuggie. When Waverly breaks away she see’s Nicole run out with her gym bag, off to probably practice again. Waverly’s face drops and she lets out a sigh, Wynonna looks at her lovingly. “Hey I know cheerleading tryouts are today you’ll do fine Waves” Waverly smiles at her sister and hugs her goodbye she needs some fresh air before her next class starts- and maybe a cold shower. 

Nicole taps her foot impatiently waiting for the final bell to ring, she was able to fit in a small practice in during her lunch hoping her effort will pay off. Once the bell sounded, Nicole rushed to her locker, then straight to the gym for the tryout. Coach Nedley, had been a coach and teacher at Purgatory Prep for over 20 years, but he has never seen the dedication and focus like he has with Nicole Haught. She could weave through people with ease, an obvious team player and she was an ace with shooting and a decent defender. Purgatory Prep has struggled against their rival Chestermere Private, and Nedley saw Nicole as their chance to take away Chestermere’s three-year championship streak. He knew the girl would be a great asset to the team and worked them all tirelessly through the try-out trying to weave out the good players. After a solid hour and a half of drills He gave the girls a 10-minute break before the final scrimmage. 

Nicole was thankful for a moment to rest. She was giving her all, and her body was dying for a chance to relax. During the try-out Nicole had been paired off with a girl named Rosita, they got a chance to talk more during the break. “ So you’ve moved all the way from the city huh? Must be quite the change to be here in Purgatory” Rosita asked. Nicole shrugged “A bit different, but the biggest change I’m going through is having to wear a uniform, can’t stand the neck ties.” Rosita smiled “ Yeah they can be a bitch, but I can totally rock it, so can’t complain too much.” Nicole laughed happy to find a possible friend on the team. Their conversation was sidetracked by noticing coach Nedley and another teacher who happened to be soaking wet have a yelling match. The two girls looked at each other confused and finally saw Nedley raise his hands in defeat, as the other teacher quickly ran out into the hall outside. Nedley walked over to the group of them and let out a deep sigh “It started pouring rain outside, so the cheerleaders will be sharing the gym with us for the rest of their own try-out.” Everyone nodded and began to separate into their assigned teams, Nicole and Rosita were both on the red piny team. As Nicole was putting on the stretched out piny, she saw walking through the door Waverly in a soaking wet cheerleading outfit -Yes a soaking wet cheerleading outfit- Nicole has never experienced gay panic such as this. Of course, she was a cheerleader Nicole thought as her jaw dropped and her eyes wide. Her basketball try-out was not over, and Waverly Earp was going to be cheerleading right next to her, even breathing was becoming hard for her to focus on. Waverly notices her and waves, Nicole’s hand quickly goes up in reply. Nicole swallows deeply, hoping the rest of her try-out will go on without her being distracted. What she didn’t know was Waverly was thinking the same thing. Both girls shake off their thoughts and re-focus to their tasks at hand. Nicole begins the game with the same intensity and drive as before, weaving through players, passing to teammates, and sinking those baskets. Waverly was also doing well, sticking her landings, staying on beat, up-beat and overall charming the cheerleading coach as she has done for the past two years. Then they both risk a look at each other, Waverly instinctly drawn to the ginger’s arms and abs that were peaking through her shirt. She almost toppled over but recovered herself fairly nicely. Nicole on the other hand took all of Waverly in as she was mid-air twirling and didn’t notice a pass coming her way. The ball made contact with Nicole’s nose and a loud crunching sound came and she hit the floor clutching her bleeding nose. Waverly squeaked and almost ran over to her, but the girl was already surrounded by the other players and Nedley. After a few moments coach Nedley ended the try-out and sent Nicole to the infirmary. 

Waverly was waiting at the café nervous that Nicole may not show up for their totally not a date brainstorming project thing. The red head had just broke her nose, but in her text’s with Waverly she made it clear that she was ok and would be there to meet her. That didn’t stop the brunette from fidgeting, fanning out all of her books and papers across the booth. Waverly was taking a sip of her coffee when she saw the tufts of ginger hair making its way into the café. She saw Nicole order a coffee, then looked around to find Waverly. She finally catches those green eyes and smiles, Waverly spills her coffee over herself and on some of the papers she brought. Nicole quickly joined her with a pile of napkins, she handed Waverly some and began to dab the papers beside her. But before she could stop herself, she was helping Waverly clean herself off and had a hand placed on her thigh. Noticing the intimacy Nicole shoots a look upwards to Waverly who also notices this closeness. She clears her throat and apologies, releasing her hand from the girl’s upper leg and hiding the blush on her face, which made the bruises on her nose turn more purple. Waverly couldn’t help but blush too, she hid it in her history textbook as she tries to focus, but she has a feeling this meeting- isn’t going to be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading- please feel free to leave a comment if you have any ideas for the fic. Fingers crossed I continue to be consistent with my posting.


	4. Defiantly Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly continue their "meeting" at the cafe and Nicole has her first basketball game

Nicole could listen Waverly talk about history all day, seeing the passion and excitement as she talked through countless decades and centuries of events and people. Well it just warmed Nicole’s heart, seeing Waverly happy, and she couldn’t help but smile along with the brunette not wanting to disturb her history bubble. She didn’t even care that they were an hour in and haven’t chosen a topic for their presentation. “Oh geeze I’m just rambling now aren’t I?” Waverly holds her flushed cheeks and scrunches her nose in the cutest way, Nicole can’t help but flash her a dimpled smile. “No I enjoy hearing you talk about history, you make it interesting” Waverly smiles at her gratefully. “Well was there anything that interested you enough for a presentation topic?”, Nicole shrugged “Well ancient Greece sounded pretty cool- so maybe figures during that time”. Waverly’s smile seemed to double in size at the redhead’s answer, “I love ancient Greece, and there is so many things to talk about. Good choice Nicole.” Nicole blushed at Waverly’s complement, the brunette noticed and tried to hide her own blush creeping across her nose. After debating several topics of interest, the two of them settled on the topic of writers and literature in Ancient Greece. Satisfied with their progress for the day they began to pack up their things excited for their project and the hopes of spending more time together. “Hey today was great I usually have a tough time in a group setting”, said Nicole. “Well you make a great partner Nicole” Waverly nudged her elbow smiling foolishly. When they stepped out of the café, they were greeted by a pitch black sky, they must have lost track of the time. “Woah, what time is it, I didn’t think we were in there for so long” Waverly looked around disorientated while Nicole checked her phone. “It’s already eight o clock, I guess time flies when your having fun… as they say” Nicole gave Waverly a wink. Not wanting to have this day with Nicole end quite yet, Waverly mustered the courage and asked “Hey if it’s not too much to ask could you, maybe walk me home, the dark kinds of creeps me out, you know.” Taken aback by the request, Nicole took a moment to collect herself and smiled at the brunette “Of course!”

They walked in silence, in the warm September night, the moon was full and creating miraculous shadows that seemed to make Waverly even more pretty. “So why did you and your family move to little old Purgatory?” Waverly broke the silence first. Nicole looked down a little ashamed at the antics and trouble she caused at her old school. “Um well you could say that…I-I um put several blow- up dolls in my principal’s office” Nicole said with her voice highly pitched and uncomfortable. Waverly stares at her unable to believe that the redhead was capable of such a thing. The brunette broke out laughing until tears ran out of her eyes, Nicole smiled relieved she didn’t think any less of her. “Oh My God that’s hilarious I didn’t pin you as the kind of person to do such a thing” Waverly smiled and continued giggling. “Truth be told that was the tipping point for my parents, let’s sayfor the past 3 years at my old high school I was voted class clown.” Nicole’s dimples popped out, remembering those times fondly, “Wow, you and Wynonna would get a long perfectly.” “That’s your sister, right?” Waverly only nodded and sighed deeply, answering Nicole’s question. They reached Waverly’s house and the light outside was on waiting for the youngest Earp to return, both stood around awkwardly neither knowing what to say. “Is it weird I don’t live on campus?”, Nicole shook her head quickly “No not at all, actually I find it weird living on campus, I think my parents did it to keep me in check” Nicole finished in a whisper. Waverly smiled at that and looked deeply into Nicole’s soft brown eyes, causing her heart rate to increase rapidly. “You should get going you know, don’t want you to miss curfew and get you in trouble” Waverly winked, and Nicole smiled hopelessly at her. “No don’t want that” she gave her a sly smile “I guess I will see you Monday then, we can talk about our project more then?” Nicole looked at her hopefully. “Yes Monday!” Waverly replied and before she knew what he was doing she brought Nicole into a hug. Unsure what to do at first Nicole’s hands were outstretched awkwardly but quickly wrapped around the shorter girl. “Goodnight Nicole” “Good Night Waverly”, both girls realized how long their hug had lasted and broke away quickly and awkwardly both looking away and blushing. Nicole cleared her throat and waved goodbye to the brunette who reciprocated a smile and wave in return. Waverly entered he house and closed the door quickly, sliding down and clutching her booming heart, trying to slow it down. Nicole skipped her way back to the school, in a daze of Waverly’s embrace, she finally understood how Gene Kelly must have felt in Singing in the Rain.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Classes seemed to mold into the other and soon autumn came to Purgatory Prep, Nicole was busy with assignments, tests and basketball practice. She made the team, but the day she found out all she could think about was how Waverly hugged her after telling her the news. Waverly had made the cheerleading squad, no surprise, so they saw each other quite often, in the gym, or at pep rallies and such. In truth her and Waverly had been spending a lot of time together, if it wasn’t with sports it was with their history project. Weekend meet-ups had continued -with less coffee spilled- but they started to meet early in the cafeteria to discuss their project before first period almost everyday. The two became very comfortable with each other, defiantly friends, which Nicole couldn’t be happier about. So far Rosita from her basketball team and Jeremy her biology lab partner was the extent of friends made. But Nicole knew Waverly was special, and starting to hopefully become more than a friend. Nicole didn’t want to get her hopes up, but she saw how Waverly would smile at her, how she would talk to her and how she would hug her. Nicole always knew how to make her laugh with an orange slice stuck in her mouth. Waverly knew how to pout to get Nicole to get them more snacks or coffees, in truth Nicole would probably do it anyway.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nicole’s first game came in the middle of October against a team two towns over called the Porter Panthers. She had to cut some of her morning meetings with Waverly, to put in a little more practice, but this was her chance to prove herself. Nicole was nervous all day but forced herself to eat as much as she could, Rosita went through strategies with her and smack talked the other team throughout the whole day. Finally, the time came, they were gathered around in a circle on the court while coach Nedley gave them a pep talk. “Now the Panthers may have been last place last year, but don’t let that make you foolish, they got a lot of great players, so give it your best girls and let’s get Purgatory Prep a win!” They all yelled in agreement, the coach ducked out of the middle of the circle. The girls wrapped their arms around each other and started their cheer jumping up and down “P-U-R-G-T-O-R-Y *clap clap* Purgatory Prep”. Once released from there pre-game ritual, Nicole caught Waverly’s eye as she made her way from the other cheerleaders to her. Waverly was stunning in her uniform and beaming up at the redhead “Hey I thought cheer leading was my job?” “Well we figured we would try it out since it always looks so fun when we see you guys do it”. Nicole’s dimpled smile and wink set Waverly’s heart beating, and she decided to take a chance and lean forward to place a peck on Nicole’s cheek. Still holding the red head’s arms Waverly pulled away slightly to whisper in her ear “Good Luck”. She smiled at the redhead as she made her back to the squad to continue cheering. Nicole was on cloud nine, it took Rosita’s comment of “let’s kick some ass Romeo” and a nudge to bring her back to earth. She knew all she wanted to do was make Waverly proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like things are heating up for WayHaught. The Next chapter we will see some trouble for Nicole and more moments with Wynonna. Also a Mascaraed Ball maybe in the works 😉. I am not sure if my next post will be on time please be patient I have a busy couple of weeks coming up I will try my best though- Thank you for reading, leaving comments and kudos it really means a lot!  
> UPDATE!- I have an exam on Wednesday so unfortunately i won't be able to give you guys the next chapter until after Tuesday. I will aim to have it out before the weekend!


	5. Dinner at the Earp's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole gets into trouble during her basketball game. Wynonna invites Nicole to dinner. Nicole has a very important question for Waverly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys-sorry for being late on my post exams are really killing me, so thank you for being patient-I'll be on winter break soon so I'll be able to update more on a set schedule. This weeks chapter is a little shorter but I hope you enjoy it!

Nicole was having the best game of her life with 20 baskets, the team a solid 30 points behind, and Waverly’s lips still ghosting on her cheek. Nothing could stop Nicole Haught. There was a little slip up and distraction the first couple of minutes but, thankfully Nicole refocused to her goal. Purgatory Prep was on the defensive, the Panther’s were starting to get aggressive, frustrated with losing. Nicole was covering number 12, a tall lanky girl probably a senior like, her. They were facing each other, when number 12 decided to start talking rudely about Waverly. Now Nicole isn’t one to be violent but when she started saying things like “Do you think that cheerleader puts out-she looks the type” and “hmm I think your little girlfriend over there likes me she just flashed me some of her goodies.” Nicole was NOT going to take insults about Waverly really well and started to push number 12, and thus started the commotion that landed her in coach Nedley’s office and suspended for two of her next games. After leaving Nedley’s office Waverly was quick to find her “Hey Nicole – wait up” Nicole turned around to see Waverly bouncing towards her smiling. “Hey Waves you’re still here?” “Of course I waned to say thank you, I heard what the other girl was saying about me -so thank you for sticking up for me, it really means a lot.” Waverly was blushing, but Nicole was beaming at her, totally worth the 2 game suspension. “Well I wasn’t going to let that number 12 say those things about a truly amazing girl” Waverly’s face turned into an eye squishing smile and the brunette leaned up and kissed Nicole for the second time that day on the cheek. This time she lingered longer and pulled Nicole into a hug afterwards, Nicole’s whole body was on fire and she hoped to god when they pulled away she’ll have the words needed to continue talking. Once they did Waverly took her hand and asked “so if you have nothing else planned wanna go get ice cream? My treat for the star player!” Waverly winked, and Nicole felt her knees becoming weak. “Yes” Nicole managed and they two hurried out of the school and down the street to the ice cream parlor.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicole couldn’t wait for Monday but was not expecting to have Waverly’s sister Wynonna approach her at lunch. “Yo red”, the older Earp gave her a mock salute, Nicole was sitting with Rosita and Jeremy-Wavery was in the library studying for a test she had next period. “H-hey Wynonna what’s up?” Nicole was a little sceptical, was she noticing her and Waverly getting closer and wanted to stop it? “I heard what you did for my sister thanks” Wynonna gave Nicole a hearty pat on the back. “And since my sister is too chicken to ask you, why don’t you come over to dinner at our place, our aunt Gus makes THE best meatloaf.” Nicole was taken aback by the offer but couldn’t turn down the chance to spend more time with Waverly. “Yeah that would be great! Thanks”, “Alright meet us by the front entrance and I will drive us all to the homestead.” Nicole nodded and Wynonna satisfied walked out of the cafeteria with Dolls. Nicole couldn’t help but smile for the rest of the day, it was elevated when Waverly sent her a text last period.

Wavery (2:00): I hear your joining us for dinner can’t wait 😉 

Nicole nearly fell out of her chair after reading over the message twenty times. For the whole month the school had been promoting there Winter Mascaraed Ball, and with Waverly and her becoming more close and potentially more than friends Nicole wanted to ask Waverly out to it. She had been pushing it aside for weeks, with basketball practise and school, but maybe this was the perfect opportunity to ask her. Nicole’s nerves kept her on edge to till the last bell, she bolted out of class, to her locker, then to the front entrance nearly out of breath, partially because Waverly was already there waiting for her with a perfect smile. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive to the homestead was filled with small talk, and Wynonna and Nicole getting better acquainted. Although Wynonna’s antics and the first day of school and constantly through class Nicole could tell Wynonna was a lot to handle and possibly a threat to Nicole’s good student streak. Finally, they turned into the homestead a cozy house near the bottom of the street. The girls made their way out of the car and to the opening door of the house where there Aunt Gus was waiting for them “Hello girls, you didn’t tell me we were having company.” Gus looked over Nicole with a critical eye unsure if she can trust her. Wynonna speaks up first “She’s cool Gus, I invited here” “Oh well since you approve.” Gus gives a Wynonna a look as she makes her way past her into the house. Waverly finally speaks up “Gus this is my friend Nicole, I’ve told you about her, she is my friend” Waverly gives both Gus and Nicole a beaming smile, the redhead tries to hide the burning blush across her nose. Gus holds out her hand “Well I am Gus and any friend of Waverly is a friend of mine come in” Nicole shook her hand “Thank you-Gus.” Waverly and Nicole enter through the door and Gus takes their jackets, Wavery quickly grabs Nicole’s hand and takes her upstairs to her room. “We’ll be back down for dinner” Waverly yells down to her aunt, Nicole is stunned and was not expecting to be led to Waverly’s bedroom so quickly. Once they reached the brunette’s room Waverly closed the door and turned to Nicole, realising how this all might seem suddenly she was blushing matching the taller girls face. “Sorry about dragging you up here, Gus tends to keep on talking if you don’t stop her” “No problem, you aunt seems great.” Waverly moved closer to the redhead nodding her head “Also I thought you may want to change out of uniform, you didn’t really get a chance to before we dragged you out here.” Nicole totally forgot about that and undid her tie a bit, “ I should have some clothes that will fit, I tend to keep stuff that don’t fit me” Waverly gives she a small smile and turns to her dresser trying to find the right clothing. Nicole knew this was a good a chance as any to ask the brunette to the dance, so she took a deep breath and cleared her throat. “Hey Waves” Waverly turned around to meet the eyes of a nervous Nicole “Would you- ah- wanna go to the Mascaraed Ball with me-that is if you don’t already have a date or” The redhead is cut off by a rib crunching hug.   
“I would love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's hope Nicole can keep it together for the Ball. Thank you for reading, the next chapter may also take a little bit of time, but I will update as soon as I can. I really appreciate the comments and kudos thanks!


	6. Masquerade Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sappho, a movie date, almost kisses and of course the masquerade ball!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's been a hot second! I thought I would have updated this sooner but work and the holidays got the better of me. In finishing this chapter I thought it would be a good place to finish the story. Maybe in the future I may continue this AU, but this is it for now! I hope you enjoy it and thank you for the comments and kudos it really means a lot to me on this, especially since this has been my first fan fiction.

Nicole couldn’t remember much else about dinner, accept that Wynonna had managed to have a piece of spaghetti fly out her nose. She couldn’t help but make googly eyes at Waverly through out the whole dinner she felt like she was on cloud nine. After dinner Waverly and Nicole decided to work a little bit on their history project however it turned out to be a chance for more flirting. Waverly had Nicole in her tickling clutches, both girls laughing their heads off. “Dudes simmer down, trying to get my 7 o’ clock nap in” Wynonna shouted from across the hall, the girls quieted “Sorry Wy” Waverly shouted back. They turned back to their notes when Nicole tapped Waverly to get her attention, “Hey what about this writer for the literature section, her name is Sappho.” The shorter girl leaned closer and both of their hearts quickened. “Oh I like this” Waverly cleared her throat and read outload a poem in front of them; “Some men say an army of horses and some men say an army on foot and some men say an army of ships is the most beautiful thing on the black earth. But I say it is what you love.” The two girls look up at each other both with crimson cheeks, and slowly they lean towards each other, inching nervously together, there eyes shooting from their lips back to their dilated pupils. Each of them taking a deep breath until they are closing into each others lips when suddenly a load noise across the hall and a loud “Shit” from Wynonna broke the two apart from their intimacy. Nicole’s face was on fire and tried to look anywhere besides where Waverly sat, in turn Waverly fixated on her fingers in her lap. They stayed silent for what seemed to be the longest silence ever, until Gus called up “Hey Nicole it’s getting near curfew you better get going.” The two finally look at each other and smile “She’s right don’t want to get in anymore trouble right, I got a girl I need to take to the dance.” Nicole smoothly collected her stuff and looked at Waverly with a wink and a full set of dimples, then proceeded to bump into Waverly’s dresser, which made both of them giggle. Like that Nicole was gone but Waverly was still fixated on the door, with her mind wildly whirling after almost kissing Nicole.

Nicole (9:00 p.m): Thanks for having me over today!  
Waverly (9:02 p.m): Thank you for coming over. You truly made my day 😊   
Nicole (9:03 p.m): I’m sure it could have been much better if Wynonna hadn’t interrupted us!  
Waverly (9:05 p.m): You’re not wrong there…I better let you get to bed, another day of higher learning tomorrow.   
Nicole (9:07 p.m): Right and I got to work on my dance moves 😉. Good night and sweet dreams Waves.  
Waverly (9:08 p.m): Haha- Good Night Nic.

Missing two games was tough on Nicole, she has worked hard to stay out of trouble in order to stay on the team. But she doesn’t regret standing up for Waverly, she would do it again in a heartbeat. However, the day of the first missing game Waverly approached Nicole with an idea she hoped the redhead would like. Putting her cafeteria tray beside Nicole, she was greeted with a smile, “Hey I thought you usually ate with the other cheerleaders for lunch?” “Yes, but I wanted to ask if you’d be up for a movie tonight, I know it’s the first night your missing a game and I just wanted to see if I could make it up to you somehow.” Nicole considered her idea for a moment for Waverly it felt like a lifetime before Nicole answered. “Well first off you don’t have to make up for anything, it wasn’t your fault, and I would love to go to the movies with you tonight!” Nicole set her dimples free in a wide smile. Waverly gave her a bone crushing hug “Amazing, great, ah and maybe we can talk more about the dance and stuff” The butterflies in Waverly’s stomach were getting the better of her, but Nicole nodded “Yeah for sure.” “I-I can use the Jeep tonight, so I’ll pick you up around 7?” “7 it is! Thanks Waves, you really made my day.” Waverly shyly smiled back, and they ate their lunches together until the end of the period.   
The movie began and the two settled into romcom they decided to watch. They shared a bucket of popcorn where their hands continuously found each other. Both of them turning away to hide their shared blushes, especially when the movie played through the more intimate and romantic scenes. Nicole finally mustered up the courage to put her arm around Waverly, the red head looked straight ahead, scared to look at the other girl’s reaction. In turn Waverly looked up at her with an eye scrunching smile and leaned into Nicole, relaxing in her side. Feeling the weight beside her Nicole chanced a glance beside her and smiled as she saw Waverly cuddling with her. The film was winding down and Nicole wanted to make her big move and kiss Waverly, like actually kiss her on the lips, like how they almost did back at Waverly’s house. With a few calming deep breathes Nicole turned to face the brunette, but she saw that Waverly had fallen asleep beside her. The kiss could wait thought Nicole, she would try again for the Mascaraed Ball. 

Just like that the night of the Ball was upon them, Waverly looked at her reflection in her bedroom mirror for the millionth time. She smoothed out her little black dress, and fixed her loose wavy hair behind her ears. She was fidgeting with her eye makeup when she heard the door bell ring, it must be Nicole, she grab her clutch and mask (it is a masquerade ball after all) an ran down the stairs before her sister could tease her too much. Waverly slowly made her way down the stairs where she saw her sister dressed in her tight red dress with Dolls in a full tuxedo, trying not to laugh at something Wynonna had said to Nicole. Whatever was said Nicole just rolled her eyes, but she finally caught Waverly making her way towards her. Nicole’s jaw became slack and she was afraid she may drop the corsage she got for Waverly. “Wow Waverly you’re a vision!” Waverly couldn’t help but smile and blush, why thank you, not so shabby yourself, the brunette looked over Nicole’s black and white pantsuit, by the time she looked back at the redheads face she was quite breathless. Waverly sweetly placed a kiss on Nicole’s cheek, and felt her lean into her and blush slightly. “We better get going if we actually want to enjoy the dance” Wynonna put arm around her sister and Dolls while discreetly taking a sip of whisky from a hidden bracelet flask. From the kitchen Gus came barrelling out with a camera clutched in her hand, “Oh no you don’t not until I get some pictures.” Wynonna rolled her eyes but settled into Dolls side, Waverly did the same clutching to Nicole’s arms which were gently wrapped around her. Gus took a multitude of photo’s making sure she got every type of picture she could get. Once they got out of Gus’s strong hold, the group made their way into the waiting limo that had dropped off Nicole. They made the short trip to Shorty’s the venue for their ball, from the outside it was quite rundown but the dance committee had put their best foot forward and made the inside look like a fairy tale come to life. Nicole and Waverly placed their masks on their faces and made their way to join the rest of the school on the dance floor. They danced together for the whole night, without a care in the world. Despite Champs rude comments towards them while they slowed dance, which Wynonna took care of pretty quickly, the night went pretty much without a hitch. They got closer and closer, neither want to leave the others side and as the dance came to a close Nicole knew she had to take her chance a kiss Waverly. The two girls told Wynonna and Dolls to take the Limo back, and they would walk. Hand and hand, they slowly made their way through the streets of Purgatory, and took a detour through the school ending up by the tree where Nicole ran to after her first meeting with Waverly. Waverly leaned back on the tree trunk while Nicole stood in front of her. The moon was out of full display illuminating them under the tree, Nicole leaned in closer. “You know Waves this whole night has been the best night of my life”, Nicole smoothly placed a hand beside Waverly’s head and cleared her throat. “Um and I couldn’t help but think about that poem we found that night from Sappho, and how I knew what she felt.” Nicole swallowed deeply trying to gain the courage to continue, Waverly leaned in closer hoping Nicole was leading to what the had started but did get to do that fateful night. “Cause this whole night I thought of how beautiful you are, and amazingly smart and interesting and I thought boy I really really Li- ” Nicole was cut off by Waverly’s lips on hers. It was a soft yet passionate kiss, Nicole’s hands found Waverly’s waist and Waverly put her arms around Nicole’s neck bring them closer together. They were like this for awhile not wanting to let go, but Nicole had more to say “So Wavery what do you think about being my girlfriend?” Waverly’s eyes beamed up at her and gave the biggest smile, and immediately connecting their lips together again. Nicole took that as a yes and couldn’t wait what the rest of the year had in store for her. She knew no matter what it was going to be amazing because Waverly would be by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you thank you!! It has been quite a ride I hoped you liked how it ended. I have no clue what my next story will be, so if you have any ideas for WayHaught fics you would like to see me write please comment below.


End file.
